Match Makers, Match Breakers
by ladyla
Summary: MY VERY FIRST FANFIC!Set after Ginny's graduation, Harry and Ginny come to the realisation, along with the rest of the wizarding world, that they need each other. Will they make it through the pointless matchmaking setups?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer-** I Don't own any of J.K.R's work, but doesn't everyone wish they did?

**Summary-** Set straight after Ginny's graduation, Harry and Ginny are starting to slowly come to the realisation that they need each other, but unfortunately, so has the rest of the wizarding world… Will their new found love prove strong against the rest of the match-makers?

**A/N-** this is my very first fanfic, so PLEASE review- I have reviewed a LOT of stories, and it would be totally priceless if u could do the same thing for me. Also, I'm Australian, so the spellings may be different to those used in the US, k?

LadyLa

**A New Beginning**

"…Congratulations, once again we find ourselves farewelling another group of witches and wizards. Hogwarts has done what it can for you all in the way of schooling, but if ever you need a place to come to, remember that you are always welcome at Hogwarts. As the Wizarding world finds itself in a state of transition, and slight unsteadiness, it is important for us all to bond together, in the hope that it will see us through these uncertain times. And so we start the next chapter of our lives. You may rise."

Albus Dumbledore stepped back from the podium, a sad smile etched on his face. Already he had had to say goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and now Ginny as well? But he supposed that that was life, forever moving onwards, perhaps having a stop to look at would could have been, before plummaging wildly back into the rhythm of life.

The families and friends of the newly graduated class were starting to leave tha Great Hall, laughing and farewelling friends that hopefully, they would meet again some day. Dumbledore mingled with the throng of people, shaking their hands, and wishing them a good day. He had no doubt that each and every one of them would do well in their chosen paths of work. His mind wandered now, back to the same time last year, when he had said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were all doing extremely well, Harry and Ron having been selected to the prestigious Auror Academy and Hermione having just completed a course to become a healer, after much persuasion from the Weasleys and Harry to drop the House Elf Campaign. Hermione and Ron were happily engaged, which Dumbledore was sure would bring a lot of happiness into their lives.

But it was Harry that continued to be a nagging thought as Dumbledore made his way up to his office. After Sirius' death, nearly four years ago, Harry had separated himself from his other year mates around him. He still maintained his close friendships with Ron and Hermione, but it seemed that nobody could penetrate the barriers that Harry had set up around himself. Or nearly no-one anyway. Harry needed somebody to open up his heart again, and help him realise that the past events of his life were in no way his fault. Harry was a 99 year old man stuck in a 19 year olds body.

And it was sitting up in his office, sifting through these thoughts, that Albus Dumbledore found the solution to Harry's loneliness. Yes, it was most definitely the next chapter of their lives.


	2. Party Talk

**A/N**- I'd just like to point out that **I HAVE NOT** been to London, I'm just going on what my friend is saying about it for some of the descriptions in this chapter!! Bear with me, please???

**Disclaimer**- I Don't own the characters!!

**Chapter 2- Party Talk**

_Gotta Leave Town, Got another appointment_

_Spent All My rent, Girl, you know I enjoyed it yeah,_

_Gonna hang around til there's nobody dancing'_

_I don't wanna hold hands and talk about our little plans all right_

_Jet- Cold Hard Bitch_

There was to be a surprise party for Ginny that night in the basement of Grimmauld Place. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Harry had spent the better part of the afternoon decorating the room, and it was only three hours later that they stopped to stand back and have a look at their work.

The once grimy and unused basement had been turned into a panoramic view of London that reflected exactly what the real thing looked like at that moment of the day. At the moment, the lights were starting to blink on around the city, lighting up the very realistic images of Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, the Millennium Ferris Wheel and the River Thames. ( A/N Once again, if anyone would like to give me a hand with the descriptions???) At one end of the room, a Bar had been constructed, stocked up with everything possible and put on tap, Cauldron Cakes, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and even some Muggle Lollies that Arthur Weasley had oh so suddenly found on the kitchen bench. A Sound system, another muggle artefact that Mr Weasly just happened to have lying around, was playing the latest Weird Sisters record, giving the room a relaxed and happy atmosphere.

From the ceiling, or rather the night sky of London, floated millions of different lights, twinkling on and off and moving about the room.

"Much better than Pixies," Ron had defensively told them when he had come tumbling down the stairs into the room, hundreds of boxes tumbling down in his wake.

"Oh, is Lockhart still haunting you ickle Ronnikens??" George had sniggered. The rest of them had just laughed, seeing the mortified expression on Ron's face.

"Well, I think it's time we went and got ready, don't you think Bill?" Charlie asked pointedly. The two had forgotten about the party, and were feeling hard pressed to find a suitable gift for Ginny. Also, having endured Fred and George's torments for nearly 4 hours, the two were starting to feel slightly sick.

"Sounds great to me," Harry answered in place of Bill. He too had been the butt of many jokes that afternoon. " I'll race you guys upstairs." he said, taking off up the stairs, Bill and Charlie in his wake, only too happy to leave the pranksters behind.

"Well, what shall we do now Fred?" asked George. " It seems that nobody likes our jokes! But yet they practically live at our work!!! Who does that anymore!!"

Fred, George, Ron and Hermione were spread out across the room, gazing at different aspects of the London night-time skyline. George was hanging his legs out over the edge of the illusioned River Thames, whilst Fred was lying on his back, looking up at the millions of twinkling lights. Hermione and Ron were snuggled together on the couch set up near the bar. Each of them were lost in a thoughtful silence, each unaware that the others were thinking along the same lines that Dumbledore had just been thinking only 2 hours before.

"I reckon that Harry needs a girlfriend." Fred broke the peaceful silence, shifting himself so that he could prop himself up o his elbow and see the others.

"I reckon you're right, mate. But after all the other ones-"

"Padma-"

"Parvati-"

"Lavender-"

"Cho-"

"And I even reckon he had a one night stand with that Parkinson girl-"

George, Ron and Hermione looked like they were going to be sick at the very thought that Harry would do that.

" He would've had to be nearly out cold to go throught that sort of torture." George shivered involuntarily. But his look of horror was soon replaced by his usual lopsided grin, as he remembered another person caught up in his playboy antics.

"And Hermione, don't forget that one Fred," George sniggered, glancing at Ron just in time to see him put a protective arm around her shoulder and glare at George.

"But George, where would we find such and idiot?" Fred asked playfully, a suspicious glint in his eye. Ron pitied Harry. He had been on the receiving end of the twins' schemes far too many times. High above them, the doorbell rang.

"Well, seeing as our dear Harry is constantly plagued with Auror work, and has gone through nearly every girl in Hogwarts, we don't have too much to do, huh!!" joked George, the glint identical to Fred's.

"She has to be young-"

"Smart-"

"Plays Quidditch-"

"Good looking-"

"No, George, It's personality, then looks! I'd have thought you of all people would know that by now, after Angelina was through with us anyway."

"And all for a good looking receptionist!" George muttered under his breath.

Weasley Wizard Wheezes had become a huge company in the last few years. The twins were now considering expanding into the muggle prank industry, an idea brought about by Arthur, but the tricks would be non magic as far as possible… or so they had told Fudge anyway.

"You two are pathetic," interrupted Hermione, " At the rate you two are going, you are never going to find this ' perfect girl'. You may as well set him up with that lead singer from the Weird Sisters or-"

"GINNY!!!!" cried Mrs Weasley's voice, three stories above their heads. The four schemers looked at each other.

"It seems to me that we've found our woman!" Ron cackled

Fred looked at him. " Ron, do us all a favour and shut up!"

Ron decided not to pursue it any further.

A/N…. REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!! Please let me know how I'm doing!!

Next chapter, the pranksters get together… J OMG!! This is soooo cool!! The computer made that cool smily face!!!! lol!! Peace, ladyla


End file.
